


Creepypasta:Escape from Your Town (I swear that’s the name it gave me)

by EndekuCultist



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I found a fanfic making website, If any creepypasta read this I’m so sorry, M/M, Multi, Other, So I should have seen this coming, idk - Freeform, to be fair I was warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndekuCultist/pseuds/EndekuCultist
Summary: Hshshuusyshshsnsns





	Creepypasta:Escape from Your Town (I swear that’s the name it gave me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eri_quin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eri_quin/gifts).



> I found some website and I used it
> 
> I was warned 
> 
> Here are my Consequences

 

                                               Creepypasta : Escape from Your town

                                                    by Serenity Darkmoon Raven

 

  
A/N: I saw so many other fanfics with this subject, but I think they got it all wrong! So here my story to set things right!

  
\---  
Later, once they were alone and away from the others, Jeff the Killer met with BEN in a nearby apartment  
They had been meeting like this awhile now, often in the evenings or at night.  
A deep friendship had struck up after their previous adventures, but they kept it hidden as they didn't know what the others would think.  
They often did some talking, some Killing, maybe a few board games.  
They were quite close friends by now.

This particular night they were shearing secrets with eachother. Telling eachother things neither had told anyone else before. Things that not a single soul knew.

"Then there was that time I...Destroyed Yume Nikkis carpet!"  
"oh, Jeff the Killer! thats positively evil! and I should know!"  
They both laughed. The night had been full of stories like this. The time BEN blackmailed a a Economist. Or the time Jeff the Killer fooled a Director into thinking it was the end of the world.. Endless stories shared just between them and no one else.  
It was making them closer.  
Closer then Jeff the Killer had ever thought possible.  
As Jeff the Killer was telling another story, He thought He saw BEN examining Him. Looking with..was that longing?  
nah...couldn't be.  
The moment was over and they departed eachothers company.  
Jeff the Killer felt something had changed that night, but wasn't sure what.  
\---  
This is the story of a time long ago– a time of myth and legend......  
\--  
Jeff the Killer at that moment felt in his pocket. Thats strange there was a note.   
It said He should rendezvous at the demolished beach at sunset.

Jeff the Killer kept this secret as it was clearly just for Him.  
\---  
Smiledog was in the shower.  
She rubed her firm, perfectly shaped Busters as the water cascaded over her sexy shiny body.The bubbles from the soap breifly obscured the pinicals of them before she rinced it off...the clear water making her pretty skin shiny in the sunlight coming from the open window She stretched upwards, making her C-cup Nature's little thermometers look even bigger. She had long wanted even bigger breasts as she was jealous of Yume Nikki.Secretly though, she was quite attracted to Yume Nikki.  
Meanwhile Yume Nikki was walking by Smiledog house, in Your town  
She saw steam coming from the window, and went over the look...after all, the house could have been on fire!   
She looked unto the window. She gazed unto the crystal glass and beholded a wonder of nature   
Suddenly, Jeff the Killer walked in.   
As Jeff the Killer was undressed by the girls, he examined them carefully  
"You know, i never noticed how firm and big your breasts are!"   
They are like a pair of great big trucks   
"Why dont you feel them"  
"Can I feel more?"   
"Only if you let us feel you a bit!", she reached down and grabbed   
"you can pleasure us, while we watched and feel eachover...we need a big strong man like you to forfill us" Yume Nikki started thrusting Jeff the Killer's pecker back and forward really hard. Before feeding it into her. Jeff the Killer' thrusted his huge equipment into both of them one at a time, as the girls rubbed eachothers mouthwatering scoops of flesh softly.  
This went on for 4 hours, before the girls got tired.   
"thank you"   
"Dont mention it"   
its an honour to pleasure you h0t girls :)  
Yume Nikki turned the h0t shower off, and they all walked into the living room.   
Jeff the Killer' put his cloaths on, but Yume Nikki and Smiledog stayed naked.   
"What did you come here for anyway?"   
"Oh, yes, i came here to tell you Slender Man has returned, and i need your help to defeat him"  
"ok, we will get our cloaths on and follow you on your erotic quest!"   
"No time for that!, you will have to stay naked."  
"oh, thats ok, gives us more time to admire our hot female bodys"  
"yes, I love running around naked, my breasts bounce around in circular paturns"  
"Wed do anything for you snuggems."  
"ok lets go!!!!"   
"ok"   
"ok!"   
"ok!"   
And they left to beging the start of the first chapter in their epic quest.

I was introduced at the others at the base. There was of course beautiful Yume Nikki and snarkly BEN. Smart and clever Smiledog and... and Suicidemouse.

I too had heard of Suicidemouse and had always been a little insecure about my feelings for him   
But here he stood before me, stretching and gesturing at drawings on the wall. It looked so manly, so envigorating and virilus.

And when he spoke, he sounded so... I swooned right in front of him.

"We should defeat Slender Man," Suicidemouse said.  
"I agree," said Jeff the Killer, "but I'm not sure."  
"We can use your new friend," said Suicidemouse. "Slender Man doesn't know Riverview. So that should do. We can infiltrate the base like that.  
"But Riverview is still very inexperienced," said Jeff the Killer, "And I worry about her."  
"Don't worry," said Suicidemouse, "I know Riverview can take it on. Trust me on that" And he gave me a wink.

In the corners of my eyes I saw Jeff the Killer stairing first at me, and then at him. And then in a huff, he walked away.

I walked after Jeff the Killer and said: "What's wrong?"  
"Nutting" Jeff the Killer said but I didn't believe him.  
"No seriously, you can tell me, I'm really good at picking up on these things."  
"You're right, you're really good at picking up on those things," said Jeff the Killer and sighed. He then said: "You know my past, right?"  
I thought to myself, yes, yes I do. I heard of everything about you. And I said: "yes."  
"Well, it... it... makes it hard for me to make connections with people." Jeff the Killer said. A single tear rolled down his cheek. It made it look even more pretty than it already was.  
"And I feared,' Jeff the Killer said, 'that when I saw you talk and awke at Suicidemouse like that, that you may... you may no longer find me that interesting?"  
"But I do!"  
'And without you, I don't know if the world is still worth saving," Jeff the Killer said with a sniffle, "how can I defeat Slender Man if you won't be with me?"  
"Well, uh, I didn't think you'd like me that much," I said blushing.

But then, then Jeff the Killer leaned forward and kissed me. And I no longer knew what to do. Can I be in love with both? Why must I choose?  
They arrived at Slender Man's warehouse and entered   
"You have arrived I see. Pitty, I was just talking to my Boss"   
"Your boss?" said everyone.   
"HE MEANS ME!!!"   
Suddenly, SATAN appeared behind them!

"OMG" they all said in unison.   
"Your G wont save you now, mere mortals"   
With that, he struck down his falk and killed Jeff the Killer.  
"You bastard. You Will Pay For That.".  
"You see? I am evil. I killed. I am Satan"   
"hmm... I think your pillow would be better smarter what do you think?" said Jeff the Killer.  
"What??"   
Jeff the Killer smiled softly as he knew what he meant.  
Dramatically,Jeff the Killer pulled out HIS BIBLE!   
"With the TRUE word of GOD our savior and with the power of CHRIST I compel you to LEAVE!"   
"NOOO ARRGGGG NOT THE HOLY WORD OF GOD! MY POWERS OF COMMUNISM AND GOVERNMENT OVERREACH IS NO MATCH!!!"

Satan exploded with the holy light of justice! .   
"This is true power, not that evil magic" said Jeff the Killer flexing His holy biceps!  
\---  
"Why are you looking at me like that? Its almost like your want me badly. Ha Ha!" Jeff the Killer chuckled.

"You're my one true friend, Jeff the Killer, probably the best one I've had in a long time. I like talking to you, hanging out with you, and I even love listening to you sing.  
...And now that you've pointed it out, I think I might like trying sex with you."

"You're touching me. That's not considered appropriate behavior," Jeff the Killer whispered, His bottom lip trembling while His limbs felt frozen.

"Maybe not. But I don't think you're going to stop me." BEN stroked His hand up Jeff the Killer's hip, and pulled His shirt from his trousers. Jeff the Killer's eyes fluttered shut when He felt BEN's fingers touch the skin of His lower back. But He forced them open again and stared into BEN's pretty eyes.

"I should stop you." Jeff the Killer knew He should. This was BEN. BEN! Could He dare wreck their close friendship? And what about their destiny? But that didn't bother Jeff the Killer nearly as much.

"Stop me," BEN said, and made it sound like a dare.

Jeff the Killer was all set to give BEN a glare, but it faded away when He got his first real look at BEN.I mean sure, Jeff the Killer had seen BEN before, but not REALLY seen them. Not with these new eyes which Jeff the Killer now had. His eyes had been opened.Like He was seeing for the first time.Like the wool was no longer over His eyes.

BEN's manly chest.   
His pretty neck.   
His uncontrollable eyebrows.  
His....Ferret.

In point of fact, Jeff the Killers mouth went a little slack and there may have been some drool.  
Other parts of Him might have been wet too.  
It dripped on BEN.   
BEN didn't seem to mind Jeff the Killers fluids though. Any kinda of fluid dropping on Him was fine it seemed. "ewww" He said but half way it turned to a "owwwwwww".  
"owwwwwww"!  
It was a "owwwwwww" of pleasure.  
It was the first of many sounds to come  
BEN opened his mouth wider for stuff to drip into.

They kissed eachother softly. Jeff the Killer whispering sweat nothings into BENs ear.  
BEN and Jeff the Killers bodies entangled becoming one ball of body parts.  
It felt like there was Vaginas everywhere...even when there wasn't!

They then practiced lots and lots of sex  
Once they had finished practicing, they were experts!

  
After they had finished - with big grins on their faces and embarrassed, they decided to go home and never speak of this again  
\--  
As Satan exploded Jeff the Killer sudden saw Slender Man again in the middle of the explosion.  
"Slender Man!"  
"Its me, Slender Man. First Satan was inside me and then got out, but during then I was inside Satan. You exploded Satan so only the inside was left which was me."  
"Do we need to fight now?"  
"No, when I was inside Satan before you exploded him I still heard what you said. What you said about love and The Lord. And how we all have to be good to be saved by him. I want peace now. I have seen the light"  
"Oh, thats good, Love has shown you the way"

And with that Slender Man and Jeff the Killer became friends. Slender Man got baptised the following week and Jeff the Killer helped out. After that they had some dates and went home.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and leave a kudos


End file.
